I Don't Need You Again
by Sarcastic Nightmare
Summary: He had been her everything, and then one event led to another, and now he was just her weekend lover. AU gaahina One-Shot


She woke up early, and slowly slid his arm from around her. She grabbed her clothes and pulled them on as quickly as she could while still being quiet. He had served as a good distraction and she was now ready to go back to her regular life. She knew they could never be and hoped he realized this too. It wasn't anything personal, it just wouldn't look good. She took one last glance at the bed before walking out the door, smiling as it closed shut behind her. She walked to her car with her head held high.

Hinata smirked at the thought of her father sitting in his office none the wiser. She drove home to shower and get dressed for work and headed off toward the Hyuga office building. Her heels clicking with each step. She walked in and greeted the woman at the front desk before making her way towards her office. She hummed softly as she unlocked her door and stepped inside. She checked her voicemail first and rolled her eyes at the message. He had his chance and he blew it. He left me for _**her. **_So now he had to deal with what they had. She deleted the message and didn't think much else of it.

About noon, Neji came in to talk to her. She glanced up just as he began to speak. And frowned as soon as he finished. "I'm holding up just fine thank you. He wasn't worth my time. If that's all you wanted to say, you can leave now," She gestured towards the door. Neji nodded, shocked at the hostility in her voice. He backed out quietly and Hinata flipped her indigo hair over her shoulder. She didn't _**need **_him. He was just a luxury, and there were plenty of other guys out there.

She decided she'd had enough of people's sympathetic looks and was leaving early. She closed the door behind her and headed towards her car. She checked her cell phone as soon as it vibrated in her pocket. She laughed at the words. He thought he could get her back. He was stupid for even thinking she would go back to him. He made his choice when he pushed her away and decided to sleep with the pink haired slut, and that slut from his home town.

She deleted the text without responding and headed home to her apartment. When she got home, she wasn't too surprised to see her mail waiting for her and picked it up and walked in. What she was somewhat surprised to find was her ex boyfriend leaning against her counter. "What are you doing here?"

"You didn't reply to any of my texts. And you were gone this morning," He stated as he ran a hand through his hair. Hinata raised an eyebrow at him. He expected her to reply?

"Well Gaara, I'm shocked you didn't understand what I was telling you before," She paused as he began to frown. "We aren't dating, and what you and I have right now means nothing to me. It's more of a pleasure thing. You weren't there when I needed you, and now you expect me to want to go back to how things were?"

Gaara looked shocked. Hinata usually wasn't this harsh towards anyone. "Hinata," He paused trying to find the words. Anything to make her stay. She held up her hand to silence him.

"You had your shot Gaara, and you chose Sakura and Matsuri. Now you get to go back to them, and I get to move on with my life. There will never be an 'us' again," She clarified for him. He smirked after a moment before speaking once more.

"You won't be able to do it. You'll be back. They always come back. Look at Sakura… She still loves Sasuke even though it's obvious he doesn't return her affections," Gaara stated referring to the fact that Sasuke was currently dating a kunoichi from the Sunagakure.

"That's where you're wrong. Sakura and I are not similar in the least, and I don't need you. Now you can leave or I can call the police," She stated calmly.

"Why are you kicking me out?" It was Hinata's turn to smirk.

"I'm going on a date in a couple of hours and want to continue getting ready. Have a good night, Gaara," She stated with a slight push. She slammed the door and smiled. She _**had **_moved on, and there was nothing he could do or say to make her change her mind.

* * *

A/n: Alright so I got this inspiration from watching an AMV on Youtube. I apologize to any Sakura lovers, but I'm currently unhappy with her in the manga, and I respect her sometimes and other times I want to smack her. The song the video had was Bad Boy by Cascada, and if you're interested, here's the name and username to search for. Gaahina by Nikoa. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think.


End file.
